


Something more

by guren666



Category: GameSense - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Unfunny & cute, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: James and Matty have a bit of secret 'thing' going on, but James fears Matty is growing tired of him and wants to say it's over.





	Something more

**Author's Note:**

> 5% guilty, other 95% is guilty pleasure. Enjoy reading ;)

The bell rang. Teacher let out a weary sight, taking a look at his students. “Don’t forget the assignment is due next week. Now, class is dismissed. Enjoy your break while you’re still young and you’re not balding.” He mumbled, leaving the classroom.

Collective grunts echoed in the classroom as majority of students stretched after hour and half of listening about something they will never use in life.

“Grrruuh. Ah, that was a good stretch.” Matty said, putting his books away in bag. Their lunch breaks were by all means, boring and they had nothing to do. 

He went to lunch with Daniel, James and other friends and came back to mostly empty classroom, where only sounds were that of typing – one of their classmates was hammering on the keyboard angrily and they decided to leave him be.

They went over to Matty’s desk. Since they had nothing better to do for another half hour, they went on phones. To check if something new happened on social media and to send out strangely homoerotic messages to the general text chat in Discord server. Playing around was amusing only for five minutes, then it became too much of a hassle to type, so they stopped.

Boredom was imminent, how could they cure it?

Matty glanced at James, who caught his gaze and he smiled at him sweetly. Looking away, he felt a blush creeping on his face.

 

 Unbeknownst to even his closest friends, he had a secret. It happened two weeks ago during a ten minute break. He and James went to toilet. Nothing out of ordinary, right? Well, James surprised him when he yanked him into one of empty stalls, slammed him against the wall and kissed him.

At first, he was very, _very disturbed_ and he pushed him away.

The way James was looking at him suggested he was scared of what he’ll do or say. After seeing his earnest solemn look, he shook head and was about to leave, but James grabbed his hand, engulfing Matty’s hand in his, squeezing. Bathed in the poorly lit stall's light coming from the light bulbs, Matty saw James in a new light, literally.

Something in him moved and he touched James’ face. He was acting on pure emotions, he had no idea what he was doing. Matty’s hand caressed his cheek and James closed his eyes. Leaning closer, he tilted his chin for better access, planting a chaste peck on his left cheek.

His eyes opening, disbelief and something else that could only be described as hope appeared in them briefly. Matty saw his reflection in those eyes, and he also saw how James drew closer. Just like before, he wasn’t prepared for a passionate kiss. How could he be?

They came out when the bell rang. They didn’t speak of what happened when they got back to classroom.

Since that day, they went to that same stall to have some ‘alone time’ together.

 

Matty smiled, remembering that day he and James started… their thing. He wouldn’t call it relationship (yet). Someone snapped with fingers in front of his face. Matty stopped spacing out, looking at Daniel. “I see that dreamy look on your face. Have you gotten yourself a girlfriend? You’re spacing out a lot lately.” He implied and Matty scoffed. “Hell, no! And even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you guys.”

“What, why? I thought we’re mates, man.” Daniel pretended to be offended and Matty rolled eyes. “Precisely why I wouldn’t tell you. I know you’d tease me about it.”

“Now I’m even more curious. Just tell meeee.”

Matty stood up. “I’m not seeing anyone. You’re so nosy.” He walked to the door, when James swiftly jumped from his desk, strutting to the door. 

“And where are you going?” He asked, glancing at the duo by the door. “Toilet.” James retorted and Daniel raised a brow, but let it be, his attention was on his phone. They’ll be back soon. Only twenty minutes left before lunch break ends.

 

Matty went on ahead, slowly traipsing along the long hallways. James caught up with him, as they walked side by side. 

He looked out of window. It was a sunny day with no clouds. And it was too hot in school uniform. Almost unbearable. He loosened his tie. “It’s so hot. How can some people function properly in this humid weather.”

“I don’t know Matty, we could do something that would make you sweat even more.” James implied with a smirk and Matty double – checked the hallway. Fortunately, no one was in close vicinity.

“Keep your voice down.” He said in hushed whisper, while James impishly grinned, whisking him to the closest room, that was labeled **STORAGE ROOM**. “Wait, wha –“ Matty was cut off mid sentence.

 

Once James dragged him inside, he very carefully shut the door. Adoring Matty’s blushing face, James stole his glasses. “Hey, give them back!”

“No, not until you give me a kiss.”

He sighed, resigning to his fate.

 James waved with Matty’s glasses, halting when he felt Matty’s lips over his. Frankly, he didn’t think he’d do it. It was always him who initiated the first step.

 

But Matty didn’t stop there, he kissed the nape of his neck, distracting James successfully. He snatched his glasses back, putting them on.

Beaming, he went to the door, looking at him expectantly. “I know of a good spot. Want to come along?”

James recuperated from mild shock he just had, nodding. Matty just keeps on amazing him.

Leaving the storage room behind them, the tight – knot friends (or something more than friends) climbed the stairs. Matty led the way and James followed after him, mighty curious about the spot and what Matty had to say. He knew they needed to talk. About this. Them.

 

Side – tracked by memories from the past two weeks, he blindly walked after him with head in clouds, so to speak. He bumped into him. They were in front of faculty room. “Uhm, why are we here?”

Matty called him over to the computer science classroom on the far end of the hall. It was empty.

He went inside, calling him over with his index finger. If James wouldn’t know him, he’d say Matty is flirting with him. But that wasn’t the case, was it? Going in, he closed the door, looking at him. Matty went to the big windows, opened one and put his elbows onto the window frame, staring outside.

 

A bit indecisive, he was faltering for a good reason. He knew what was coming. They had fun, but it’s time to end this… whatever they were having.

It was unavoidable. He knew Matty was curious, but ultimately, they both liked girls (at least he thought he liked them still, he wasn’t so sure anymore lately) and they were experimenting.

He walked over to him. Whatever needed to be said will be said. James checked the time. Nine more minutes until break is over. He sighed, standing beside him. “Look, I know what you’re about to say. This was a mistake and we should stop. I promise I won’t be any different from usual, just give me some time to ---“ He let out a barrage of pent up feelings about their situation, only to be interrupted by Matty who laughed. 

“What gave you the impression I was going to say that?”

“Because I was always the one initiating the kisses, or when I hold your hands, you pull away. I’m clearly making you uncomfortable. That’s not what I wanted.”

Matty looked him right in the eyes. “What did you want?” He asked very straight forwardly.

 

“I don’t know, but I feel closer to you than to anyone else. I don’t know how I’d call this feeling. But hey, maybe this could be more. The dance however takes two to tango, so tell me what you want, how you feel.” James said calmly, but he was so nervous right now.

Quiet.

It was so awfully quiet for a few seconds. Then Matty turned to him. “I feel very close to you. We’ve been friends for some time now and I am just slightly confused. I don’t understand what I feel when I look at you. Since you kissed me, I’ve been experiencing all kinds of new feelings.”

“For instance?” James asked.

“Jealousy.” Matty replied, stone – faced.

 

James grinned. “ **Well** , **well**.” He started, smugly.

“Oh no, you don’t. _Stop_.”

He shrugged, complying. Matty closed the distance between them. “I want to give it a chance.”

“Is that so? Do you like me?” James asked, noticing how shaky Matty’s hands were. “I don’t know. Yet. But, love starts with liking first. Let’s just see where it takes us.”

“Then it’s settled. Let’s give it a try.” James said in a overly serious tone.

They shared a look, then both started laughing (rather loudly) and a teacher’s voice reached the classroom. “Get back to your own classroom! It’s almost time for another period!!”

James and Matty clamped hands over their mouth, muffling their laughter. They left the empty computer science classroom, heading back to their own classroom. On the way, they held hands and it felt so right.

 

_~ THE END ~_


End file.
